Her Eyes Show It
by princess cagalli
Summary: Everyone thought Yamanaka Ino was just another fan girl of Uchiha Sasuke, but when Ino and Sasuke are sent on a mission together, he finds out there is more to the girl than he thought. SasuIno Please read and review!
1. Mission with a Bonehead

Hello! Well, say hello to my first fic on Fan Fiction :

Hope you'll like it!

I dont own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Mission with a Bonehead

"Sasuke-kun likes me. Sasuke-kun doesnt like me. Sasuke-kun likes me. Sasuke-kun doesnt like me." Yamanaka Ino, watched helplessly at her friend, Haruno Sakura.

It was a beautiful day out, yet all Sakura was in the mood for was to pull petals off of flowers. She was down to her last petal, which ended as "Sasuke-kun doesnt like me."

"Ahhh...man..!" Sakura groaned. Ino layed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Geez, why do you like that guy so much?" Sakura looked at Ino in surprised. "Ino! You like him too, and whats with calling him 'that guy'?" Ino blushed. "Oh..yeah, of coarse i like him! Thats why hes...uh... gonna be MINE someday!"

And that started the usual argument, about who Sasuke liked better.

It was a sunny day, with just a bit of wind. There were no missions assigned, so this was just a perfect day to relax. Instead, a certain two girls were just arguing about a stupid subject. "Of coarse Sasuke likes me better, i'm not the one with the big forehead." Ino stated stubbornly. Sakura glared. "Well, at least i dont look like a PIG!"

They both continued to shout things at each other, when Sakura noticed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, and ran towards him, grabbing his arm.

Ino rushed to his side, and gave him a tight hug. "Hello, Sasuke-kun...!"

Once again, Sasuke was surrounded by girls. This time, it was Ino and Sakura.   
Sakura was holding his arm. Sasuke could see by her eyes, she had true feelings for him. Ino on the other hand, was giving him a hug. Her eyes show no feelings for him whatsoever. Sasuke wondered. "Sasuke-kun..why dont we go somewhere else, where this big forehead isnt in the way all the time?" Ino cooed.

Sasuke looked away, eyes cold as ever. "Hn." Sakura gasped. "No, no, Sasuke-kun, come with me. You dont want a pig with you right?"

Sasuke glared at both of the girls, only Sakura that seemed to be affected. "Oh, im sorry, Sasuke-kun!"

Ino sighed. 'I dont have time for this.' She thought. "Umm, Sakura...i have to go meet Shikamaru. Ill see ya later." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino appeared just outside Shikamarus house. Of coarse she didnt really need to meet with him, she just wanted an excuse to get out of there. "Oh, well. I wanna see Shikamaru anyways, im so bored!" Ino knocked on the door. It was about a minute before Shikamaru opened the door. "Hi, Shika!" Shikamaru stared at her. "mm? Whats wrong, Shika?" Shikamaru sighed. "Your always so loud. What do you need?"

Ino grinned. "Aww come on, Shika!" She grabbed his arm, and ran towards a beautiful grassy hill. "Can't a friend just wanna hang out with needing anything?"

Shikamaru sighed, and sat down. "Besides, what are you doing inside on a day like this?" "Sleeping."

Ino stared. 'jeez, how lazy can you get?'. Ino layed down next to Shikamaru. "Well, then lets do the thing you love! Lets watch the clouds."

Shikamaru sighed, and layed down. Ino smiled. She imagined a certain cloud to be a small bear.

The two Shinobis stayed in silence for about 10 minutes. Ino was having fun, forming clouds into something cute.

There was a certain cloud. It looked really big, and she could not think it to look like anything.

'Hmm..it could be a-' "Sasuke!" She found Sasuke looking down at her, casting a huge shadow over her face. Her eyes felt weird.

"uhh, yeah?" Ino asked. "Hokage wants to see you in her office." Sasuke said. "um, ok." 'hmm, what could she want?' Ino thought, as she stood up.

"Well, see ya later, Shika!" Ino smiled down at Shikamaru. "Thanks for doing this with me." Shikamaru nodded, and directed his attention back to the clouds.

Ino had been following Sasuke for a while now, and expected them to be halfway there. He was getting ahead of her. "Hey, wait up."

She ran towards Sasuke, and caught up, right beside him. She studied her fingernails. 'hmm, the nail polish is fading away.'

------Sasukes P.O.V.----------

Sasuke looked down at the blonde. She was studying her fingernails.

'foolish.' He was glad that right now she was not all clingy to him, cause it was the perfect moment to be. She had him all alone.

This made him wonder.

-----Back to Inos P.O.V.-----

"Hey, Sasuke, are we almost there yet?" Ino asked. Then noticed that the Hokages building was coming to view. "hn."

Ino looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to look back.

Yes, he did. Except it was a glare. Ino glared back. "Will you stop that? Just because your the 'almighty Uchiha survivor' doesnt mean you can just go around

bein all high and mighty with your glare!" Ino had lost her short temper. Inos eyes widen, when she just realized what she had said. She blushed, and quickly looked away. "J-just kidding!" Ino assured him. This was a surprise to Sasuke, seeing as no girl has ever yelled at him before, but he sure as hell didnt show it. He just continued to glare at her, then looked foward.

They were in the Hokages building, and Ino knocked. Loudly. "Come in."

Ino opened the door, and walked up to Tsunade. Tsunade saw Sasuke was about to leave. "Sasuke, come here."

Ino wondered what was going on. "Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke. I've chosed you two , because i think your abilities are perfect for this mission."

Ino sighed. Loudly. 'great. a mission with a bonehead.' Tsunade glared at Ino. "Do you have a problem with that, Yamanaka?"

Ino eyes widened. "Oh, of coarse not, Hokage-sama."

"Right then. Your mission starts tomorrow. I think you two can handle it on your own. Besides, you both graduated top of the class."

Ino nodded. "Umm, Hokage-sama, what exactly is the mission?" Tsunade sighed. "Yamanaka, this is a simple mission to retrieve a little boy from the hidden mist village. He was taken hostage.They want money. This is a C rank mission, so i think you two can handle it. The mist village is weak at the moment, so move swiftly."

Tsunade advised. "Now, off you go."

"Hai." The two were out of the office and out of the building, in a few minutes. "Sasuke, lets meet tomorrow at the entrance of the village..at how about... 10 am?"

Sasuke nodded, and disappeared. Ino sighed. "How am I ever gonna deal with this attitude of his?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? . Its kind of obvious that in this fic, Ino does not like Sasuke. Its all cause of Sakura likeing him, and Ino just CANT lose to anyone. lol. Please read and review, and give me some ideas. Cause i really dont have any...

Haha. :)


	2. Bruising my Face

This chappie did not take very long :))

I hope yall like it. Ohh, and one more thing

THANK YOU REVIEWERS

Review Thanks -

Tai-for-you - I have..thank you, and Thanks for the review!

Mikiki - Thanks :) And the chapter is here! Thanks for the review!

Sakiya - Thanks! I will! Thanks for the review!

InO YaMaNaKa:) - Thank you so much :) You are nice. Umm..no idea what 'fluff' means. lol. Thanks for the review!

Kajifire - Thank you! I've finished the chapter, but hopefully, i can for the whole story :) Thanks for the review!

Thank you all, I luff ya! Thanks for inspiring me to write more. Now, ON with the story!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Bruising my Face

By Akatsuki Yamanaka Ino

"mm" Yamanaka Ino groaned in her sleep. Suddenly she opened her eyes.

She felt as if she was forgetting something, looked at her alarm clock, and screamed. "IT IS FUCKING 11:00!"

The sad girl was always very dependent on her parents to wake her up. Now that they were on buisness in the sand, she had to wake her self up. Ino sworn she had set her alarm clock, but guess not. "This is just great...Sasukes gonna be fucking pissed- oh the hell with Sasuke, Tsunade-samas gonna have my head..."

Ino quickly got dressed, tied up her hair, and ran out the door. She spotted the Village Entrance just ahead, and ran as fast as her legs would let her.

Sasuke was not in sight, but she kept running. Her legs were starting to burn up, but still determined to get there as fast as she could, she kept running.

Finally she was almost there, fast as she was still going, she was going to stop. But. Not fast enough. Her legs were very weak at the momment from running,

that they were almost numb. She did not feel them go over a rock, what she did feel was she was gonna fall. Fall face first on to the hard cement.

Fast as lightning, Sasuke appeared in front of her, preventing her fall. His hands were holding her arms, as Inos face was pressed against his chest.

Her breathing was hard, she looked up surprisingly, and their eyes met. She met his cold dark eyes, and he met her shining blue orbs. 'his eyes..are so..beautful.'

Ino thought, before coming completely back to the world. She just realized she was too close to him. Both his arms were on her, and his face was just so close.

Ino blushed, crimson red. "Ehh...Sasuke." She stood up straight, and he let go of her arms. She smiled. Sasuke glared, and turned around.

He starting to walk out of the village. "Trip on a rock..how pathetic. Your late by what, an hour and 30 minutes?" Ino sighed. "I'm sorry, I kinda over slept..."

She started to follow him, then turned around to see the part of cement that was gonna bruise her face.

She mentally stomped on it, then ran up to Sasuke.

"10:00 was too early dont ya think?" Ino questioned Sasuke. Sasuke kept walking. "_You_ chose the time. I had no part in it. You being late is your fault only."

Ino twitched. "Y-yeah...well..._you_ agreed to it!" Sasuke was silent, but Ino still felt she had lost that very small fight they just had.

Sasuke took out a piece of paper. "The hokage gave me a piece of partchment. Information on where the village is located, and about the mission."

Ino started to get furious. "WHAT? Tsunade-sama gave _you _it, instead of me? I mean its ok if you got one _too, _but i didnt even receive **_one_**!"

Ino complained loudly. Sasuke sighed and looked down at her. "You'd get caught, and they'd take it away...leaving them with our mission plan."

Inos face saddened. "Guess that means you think im weak, huh." Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "It means it would be harder for them to take it from me than you."

Ino brightened. She knew that Sasuke was stronger than her, so she did not say anything like she was stronger than him, cause she'd be left embaressed.

Plus, was that any way to repay him for saving her face from bruises, and scratches? "Ohh..." Ino smiled.

They traveled for about what it seemed like only a few hours for Ino. "Sasuke..how long has it been?" Sasuke did not turn back to look at her. "9 hours."

Ino twitched. "How the hell did it get that long.." Ino grumbled. Sasuke then stopped. "There." He was pointing to somewhere. Ino looked, and saw a small cave.

"Huh?" Sasuke started for it, and Ino followed. "Thats where we're gonna rest."

Ino twitched yet again. 'What the hell...oh well.' She thought to herself. The cave was small.

Ino had to duck to get in. Sasuke had already started a fire. "Whoa that was fast...probably your bloodlines Katon Jutsu, huh."

Sasuke looked at her, then sat down. "We'll eat tomorrow."

Ino smiled, and nodded. "Ok." She sat down next to him. They were silent for a long time.

Ino then thought it was time for some conversation.

"Ehh, Sasuke, I never got to think you." Sasuke opened his eyes. Ino smiled happily. "Thank you. For saving me from that cement fall."

Sasuke looked up. "I didn't have to, you know." Ino nodded. "I know."

Ino thought she was getting too serious. "BUT just the fact that I might've fell on my face, it would be like kicking a puppy! My face is as fragile as a puppy."

Ino exclaimed loudly. Sasuke sighed. "Whatever."

"And another thing. Thanks for making the fire. With that jutsu you learned. Who taught you anyways?"

Sasuke looked down. His face as cold as ever. Ino could even see a small bit of sadness in his eyes.

Ino then just realized what she had just asked. 'Most likely it was a family member...' she thought.

Ino looked down sadly. "Sasuke...I'm sorry..."

The rest of the night was very quiet. Sasuke slept.

Ino couldnt. She needed a pillow. She looked at Sasuke, then his shoulder. "He probably won't mind..."

Ino scooted closer to him. She let her hair down, and layed her head on his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen, then relaxed. Ino smiled to herself. 'Guess he doesnt.'

Then she closed her eyes, and by the comfort of Sasukes shoulder, she slept soundly.

--------------

Yes this was a rather very short chapter. Sorry about that, but i REALLY had to end it like that. It was cute to me :)

I wrote it in that standered, making very short paragraphs, so readers can read it better. It sure helped me, and it was easier for me to write it.

Oh..and if 10 is not early for you guys, i am sorry. I am lazy, i go to bed very late, as in like 4 or 5. I've went without sleeping for the whole day...

which drove me nuts. And i usually wake up at 12, 2 or 3 pm...lol. Yes lazy i am. So i am like Shikamaru. :)

But..i luff Shika

NOW, i am gonna stop my random ramblings. Thank you all reviewers, now again, please...

READ AND REVIEW, AND BE LUFFED!


	3. Authors Note

oh my god. i just finally got back into fanfiction and figured out my old crap.  
...i wrote this when i was 12? hahaha omg! its been 4 or 5 years!  
i can't believe people liked this story :D i'm sorry for torturing you all! i WILL update when i can!:)  
/sniff. 


End file.
